


summertime (is meant to fall in love)

by notpancakes



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff, aka what you write while stuck indoors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:05:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23168101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notpancakes/pseuds/notpancakes
Summary: Lindsey loves everything about her new house. It’s cozy. There’s a coffee shop right down the street. And there’s a big yard with an orange tree out front. The only problem is that someone keeps stealing her oranges.
Relationships: Lindsey Horan/Emily Sonnett, Tobin Heath/Christen Press, in the background lol
Comments: 7
Kudos: 86





	summertime (is meant to fall in love)

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a prompt on tumblr about this and thought it would be a nice quick write while I’m stuck at home! Enjoy and wash your hands!
> 
> I know nothing about oranges, oranges trees, and how they work and I doubt it matters lol.
> 
> also, title is from "summertime in paris" by jaden and willow smith.

Lindsey moves to Portland in the spring, right when the rain starts to clear up and the flowers are starting to bloom. It’s all so beautiful to her, and makes her miss Denver a little less.

Portland’s different, but in a good way. People aren’t afraid to strike up a casual conversation with her while waiting for coffee. She’s already seen someone riding a unicycle on her way to work. Her neighbors do yoga on their porch and invite her to join in, and she promises to do so when she has time.

Her new favorite thing has to be the array of plants in her yard. The previous owner was into gardening and left a whole bunch of flower bushes and trees for Lindsey to figure out how to take care of. She especially loves the orange tree out front, because it means free oranges whenever she wants.

A few weeks in and Lindsey gets into a groove. She wakes up, goes for a run, goes to work, runs some errands, and comes home and waters her plants. She always ends with eating an orange from her tree. Sometimes she brings some to her neighbors for their yoga sessions.

It’s a nice routine, and she’s enjoying it. Until she notices that oranges are starting to disappear and she’s not the one picking them.

She checks in with her neighbors first.

“Sup Lindsey,” Tobin says, greeting Lindsey half-awake.

“Hey. Have you been taking oranges from my tree? Not that I really care, I was just wondering where they went.”

Tobin raises and eyebrow. “Nah. We’d ask first of course.”

Lindsey nods. Of course Tobin and Christen would be respectful enough to ask.

“So you’ve got an orange thief on your hands then?” Tobin chuckles, “We’ll keep an eye out.”

“Thanks Tobin. If you catch them you get oranges for life.” Lindsey heads back home and decides it’s not _too_ big of a deal. They’re just oranges.

x

Lindsey gets home after a rough day at work and goes straight for the tree to find that there are no oranges at all. She swore there was a few when she left in the morning. It’s been happening a lot more now, with not just one orange missing, but several.

“You could put up a sign,” Christen suggests while they’re doing some yoga pose that Lindsey can’t remember the name of.

“Or a camera, if it’s that serious.”

Lindsey lets out a huff.

“I mean, it’s not. But I still wanna know who’s doing it.”

“Or, you could just do it the old-fashioned way and sit in your yard until they come by,” Tobin says. And even though Christen laughs at the two of them overthinking the orange thief, Lindsey decides that it’s how she’s going to spend her weekend.

x

The next day, Lindsey grabs a book, a chair, and a pair of sunglasses and heads out to her yard. She wonders if the thief comes by at a certain time, or if they only come on weekdays, or maybe it’s just a bunch of different people passing by. Either way, she’s overthinking it, and after a few hours she decides to call it a day.

The next day brings rain, so she doubts they’ll come by. But as she glances out of her window for a split second while washing dishes, she sees someone standing near the orange tree.

Lindsey scrambles to grab shoes and rain jacket, but by the time she’s out on her porch they’re gone.

x

“I saw them. Yesterday, in the rain.”

Lindsey says to Tobin the next morning as she’s heading out to work.

“So they do exist. You got a description?” Tobin asks as like she’s a detective.

“All I saw was blonde hair. Black rain jacket. Looked like she was talking to someone.” Lindsey tries to remember who she saw behind the bushes in her yard, but they were gone too quickly.

“Talking to someone? That’s a little sketchy.” Tobin shrugs and Lindsey gives her a frown.

“Christen’s working from home today. If she sees someone, she’ll let you know.”

x

Lindsey doesn’t know what she’s going to do when she finally catches the orange stealer. Of course she’s gonna ask why they’re doing it. But then what? Tell them no? Threaten to call the cops?

Lindsey’s busy picking some weeds when she hears a rustling from the front of her yard. Her head shoots up in an instant and she runs over to her fence to spot the thief in the act.

“Hey! It’s you!” She shouts at a very confused woman dressed in running gear, blonde hair up in a bun, one hand holding a dog leash and the other holding an orange. The dog on the end of the leash looks up at Lindsey curiously.

“You’re the one who’s been stealing my oranges!”

The woman slowly hands the orange over to Lindsey, a confused look on her face.

“Woah woah woah. You’re not AD.” She says, crossing her arms.

“AD? Whose AD?” Lindsey asks.

“She used to live here. She was cool with me taking an orange whenever I came by.” The dog at her feet barks in response.

“Oh. Well I guess she moved. I’m Lindsey.”

She sticks out her hand, and after a second the girl takes it.

“Emily,” she responds with a smile, “and Bagel.” She points down to the dog wagging its tail next to her.

Emily. So that’s the name of the famed orange thief. Lindsey studies her for a second. Strands of her messy bun are stuck to her face, and her green eyes seem to shine in the afternoon sunlight. Lindsey thinks that she’s pretty cute.

“Sorry about that. I’ll stop stealing your oranges.”

Emily gives her a weak smile and Lindsey glances down quickly, embarrassed about staring at her.

“No, no, sorry for yelling at you. Take all the oranges you want,” Lindsey hands the orange back to Emily. “There’s plenty to go around.”

“Thanks Lindsey! I’ll see you around.”

Emily gives Bagel a pat and they take off, leaving Lindsey even more interested than she was before.

x

Lindsey tries her best to catch Emily on her runs, but she never comes by at a set time. Sometimes she’ll see her before work, or she’ll come by well after the sun has set. So Lindsey finds herself out in her yard or on her porch at lot more no matter the weather.

Sometimes Emily leaves thank you notes, and Lindsey tells her to stop wasting paper. Lindsey just wishes they’d catch each other at better times so they could actually talk to each other.

“Now that I think about it, I remember her now. She and AD worked together, so that’s how they knew each other,” Tobin says one day during a yoga session.

“That would have been useful a few weeks ago,” Lindsey says sarcastically.

“So is she cool? Or did you ban her from the orange tree?” Christen asks.

“She seems nice. I don’t mind it really. Her dog is cute too.”

“Just her dog? I see you waiting outside all the time for her,” Tobin teases, and Lindsey pushes her over from her yoga position.

“Hey, it’s been nice out lately. I just want to enjoy the sun before it starts raining!”

“You want some of that vitamin e don’t you?” Tobin winks and Christen slaps her on the shoulder.

“Okay, yeah, she’s cute. But I don’t think she’s into me like that.”

“That’s a lie. You know she comes by looking for you and doesn’t even take oranges half the time?”

Lindsey’s face lights up.

“Wait, really?”

“Yes! Make a move already Horan. So you can go on a date while the weather’s still nice.”

That gives Lindsey an idea. And so the next time Emily comes by, she finds Lindsey’s number scribbled on one of the oranges.

x

The next week is painfully sunny and Lindsey catches Emily and Bagel running by as she goes to grab her mail.

“Well if it isn’t my favorite orange dealer!” Emily greets, trying to catch her breath.

“Is that all I am to you? An orange supplier?”

“I mean kind of? It’s all we really talk about.” Emily squints, covering her eyes with her free hand as the sun beats down on the two of them.

She’s right. The only time they really talk is when Emily asks if she can take an orange and Lindsey reminds her for the hundredth time that she doesn’t need to ask. Then it’s just small talk.

“You wanna come inside?” Lindsey suggests out of the blue, not caring about her house currently being a mess. “It’s hot out, take a quick break.”

Emily nods and asks Bagel as well, who just wags her tail. Lindsey leads them inside and pours Emily a glass of water and a bowl for Bagel.

Lindsey sits across the table and awkwardly fiddles with her necklace, not knowing what to say at first. Luckily, Emily breaks the silence first after finishing her water.

“So you said you’re from... Denver right? Isn’t it like, super high up?”

Lindsey smiles, eager to talk about her hometown but also at how Emily remembered that detail about her. It makes her blush.

“Uh, yeah. You get used to it living there.”

“Do you ever miss it?”

“Of course. But I needed a change of scenery.”

“I feel that. I moved here from Georgia a year ago, but it’s been the best choice I’ve made.”

Emily gives Lindsey a reassuring smile, and Lindsey feels comforted knowing Emily’s been in the same boat as her.

They talk a bit more about work and their favorite food spots in Portland. Turns out they both like avocado toast, good coffee, and are both soccer fans.

“I played pretty much my whole life. All the way through college,” Emily explains. Lindsey’s eyes flick to the logo on her shirt.

“Virginia? I was a Tar Heel.”

“Gross.” Emily scrunches her nose and Lindsey shakes her head.

“You didn’t wanna go pro?” Lindsey asks, tapping her fingers on the table.

“I mean, I wanted to. But I messed up my ankle senior year so it didn’t really work out.” Emily glances down at Bagel laying in front of her and lets out a sigh.

“I’m sorry. Injuries are the worst.” Lindsey remembers how her soccer career was derailed by a torn acl. She wonders what would have happened or where she would have ended up if she had never gotten hurt.

“We should go kick a ball around sometime,” Lindsey suggests, and Emily’s eyes light up. “My neighbors used to play too, I bet they’d like to scrimmage.”

“That would be fun. Wouldn’t it Bagel?”

Bagel raises her head and her ears perk up.

Emily gives Bagel a scratch on her head and takes the last gulp of her water before getting up from the table.

“Thanks for the drink. Maybe we could get actual drinks sometime?” Emily asks, catching Lindsey of guard.

“Um, I’m free tonight if that works?”

“It does work. I’ll text you?”

Lindsey gives Emily a yes and she gives her a thumbs up back, tugging Bagel with her out the door.

x

Lindsey finds herself sitting at a table at a rooftop bar that’s not too far from her house. Emily texted her that she’s running late because she forgot to feed Bagel, so she’s started looking at the menu, wondering if she should try the truffle fries Emily wouldn’t stop texting her about.

Lindsey looks out at the river, the sun above slowly starting to set. She’s only known Emily for a few months, but she notices how they seem to click so easily. Lindsey has finally accepted that she _does_ have a bit of a crush on her, but she’s prepared if they’re just going to be friends. She could use someone to hang out with when Tobin and Christen are busy.

“Hey!” Emily shouts, cutting through the crowd to take the seat across from Lindsey, “I am so sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it. You’re only...” Lindsey looks down at her watch, “an hour late.”

Emily gasps. “What? No, I swear I didn’t take that long-“

“I’m kidding. You were only five minutes late.”

Emily rolls her eyes and slouches into her chair. Lindsey realizes this is the first time she’s seen Emily in something other than a pair of leggings and running shoes. She’s got on a jean jacket and a vans and her hair is down for once.

“I like your outfit. It’s cute,” Lindsey compliments, fidgeting with her necklace again.

“Thanks. And ditto to you.” Emily’s looks over Lindsey, and their eyes meet for a second before Emily’s dart back down to her menu.

“So, about those truffle fries...”

x

They both get salads that they finish quickly and are waiting on their second order of fries as the sunset casts an orange glow over the two of them. Lindsey can’t help but stare at how the light seems to hit every freckle on Emily’s face perfectly.

“So, are you liking Portland?” Emily asks, grabbing a fry off of the plate in front of her.

“It’s different, but I like it. The people here are great.” Lindsey grabs the last fry off of the plate before Emily can and gives her a smirk.

“They are. Everyone here accepts everyone, you know?”

Lindsey tilts her head at Emily’s words, but doesn’t question it. “Yeah. Everyone does their own thing.”

“Like, people here don’t care about who you’re into. A lot less judgmental.” Emily takes a drink of her beer and finishes it.

Lindsey thinks she knows what she might be talking about because of the use of the word who, and so she places a hand on Emily’s.

“Hey. I don’t care about that stuff. You do you, okay? I’ll give you oranges either way.”

Lindsey gives her hand a squeeze and the corners of Emily’s mouth turn up into a soft smile.

“Thanks Linds. Now since the fries are taking forever how about we hit the dance floor?”

x

“I used those cleats until they had holes in them. My parents wouldn’t let me play until I got new ones.”

“I had a pair of shin guards like that. They stank so bad!”

Emily waves her hand in front of her nose and lets out a laugh, shoving Lindsey playfully. Somehow, after a good amount of drinks, the two of them found themselves walking home from the bar well after midnight.

“Do you even know where we’re going?” Emily shouts, and Lindsey shushes her by shoving a finger over her mouth.

“Yes, I’m not _that_ drunk you idiot,” Lindsey giggles as she grabs Emily by the arm and drags her out of the street. “See! There’s my orange tree.”

The two of them stop right in front of the tree, and Emily plucks and orange off the tree.

“Hey. I didn’t say you could have that.” Lindsey snatches the orange back out of Emily’s hand.

“Give it back,” Emily complains, trying to reach for the orange that Lindsey’s holding above her head, “I’m hungry.”

“Make me.”

Maybe it’s because Emily’s took close to Lindsey’s face or because they’re drunk but it’s those two words that change the playful smiles on both of their faces to something more serious. And then, it only takes a second before there’s no space between them.

The kiss doesn’t last long, but it’s great and it’s warm and it’s comforting.

Emily pulls away quickly, Lindsey blinking at her with surprise. “I, um, I’ll see you later? Have a good night.”

She gives Lindsey a thumbs up before heading the opposite way, and Lindsey’s left with an orange in her hand a million questions running through her mind.

x

Emily doesn’t come by the next day. Or the next day. Or the day after that. Lindsey thinks about texting her, but doesn’t know what to say exactly.

Tobin seems to notice Lindsey’s change in attitude and she brings it up after yoga one day.

“Is Emily out of town? I haven’t seen her come by lately.”

Lindsey sighs. “I don’t know.”

“Did something happen between you two?” Tobin asks.

“No. I mean, well, I guess?” Lindsey shrugs. She’s definitely comfortable with telling Tobin. In fact, she probably has some good advice.

“You can tell me if you want. Or not. Up to you,” Tobin takes a sip from her water bottle.

“We went out for drinks. And we danced, and then we, uh, kissed. In front of the orange tree.”

“In front of the orange tree? That’s so poetic.” Tobin puts her hand on Lindsey’s shoulder. “But now things are awkward, right?”

Lindsey nods.

“Of course it is. But you like her right?”

Lindsey nods again.

“And obviously she likes you. You need to to talk to her dude. Sort things out before she thinks you’re scared of her.”

Lindsey lets out a huff.

“But what do I say exactly? I don’t wanna make this more weird than it already is.”

Lindsey buries her face in her hands and Tobin just laughs and gives her a pat on her back.

“Don’t overthink it, okay? You got this.”

And so Lindsey rolls up her yoga mat and heads back home, pausing in front of the orange tree when she comes up with an idea.

x

**Orange Dealer**: hey, there’s an orange with your name on it waiting to get picked.

**Orange Dealer:** it’s almost fall, might be the last one

**Orange Stealer:** does it literally have my name on it?

**Orange Stealer:** cause if not I don’t want it

**Orange Dealer:** why don’t you come by and see for yourself?

x

Emily’s bundled up in a hoodie and hat since it’s finally starting to get colder, and when she gets to the orange tree she doesn’t see Lindsey. She does, however, see an orange with her name scribbled on it. She plucks it off of the tree and chuckles softly.

“Turn it around.” Emily pops her head up and sees Lindsey coming down the porch steps towards her. Emily flips the orange around.

“Orange you glad we met each other?” Emily reads out loud. The out immediately brings a grin to her face.

Lindsey opens her gate and stops in front of Emily.

“Hi.”

“Hey, Linds. Um, about the other night-“

“The other night was great. I liked it. A lot. And I like you a lot. Ever since I caught you stealing oranges.”

“I wouldn’t say stealing-“

“Do you want your orange privileges revoked?”

“I could care less about the oranges at this point. As long as I still get to hang out with you.”

They’re both standing there, in front of the orange tree that started it all, the fall leaves scattered around them. They’re both grinning, and Emily’s tossing the orange between her hands, waiting to see what Lindsey comes back with.

She comes back with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about any typos! I wrote this on my phone. Hope you enjoyed, wash your hands!


End file.
